Faveur
by Motokolas
Summary: Les longues périodes en mers imposent à tous une abstinence forcée. Sanji n'aurait jamais pensé que dans l'équipage du Chapeau de paille on lui permettrait de mieux vivre cela. Zoro/sanji. Mention de Zoro/luffy. petit Spoiler post Thriller Bark


**Faveur** Par Motokolas

Résumé : Les longues périodes en mers imposent à tous une abstinence forcée. Sanji n'aurait jamais pensé que dans l'équipage du Chapeau de paille on lui permettrait de mieux vivre cela. Zoro/sanji. (mention de Zoro/luffy).

Spoiler : L'histoire se déroule quelque part après Thriller Bark.

Blabla de l'auteur : hé oui, je ne fais pas seulement partie du fandom de Bleach (ralala Ichigo, son hollow, Grimmjow... ) mais aussi de celui de One piece et de Naruto. (Shonen manga power). C'est ma première fic One piece alors j'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC ; C'est un Zoro/Sanji avec mention de Zoro/luffy.

Ralala je me demande pourquoi j'écris du yaoi alors que je n'y crois pas sérieusement. Dans Bleach je soutiens le Ichigo/Rukia (et qu'on ne me parle pas de Ichigo/Orihime ) dans One piece le Zoro/Tashigi par exemple. Mais j'avoue que dans Naruto c'est plus facile à imaginer... Faut dire qu'avec des images comme celle de Sasuke/Sai dans une situation assez explicite dans le tome 38 (qui vient juste de sortir en France), Kishimoto-sensei pense au fan de yaoi !

Ba, disons simplement qu'écrire du yaoi c'est mon petit plaisir et puis voilà!

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Sanji ne sait pas ce qu'il en est pour Zoro, mais lui ne manque pas de 'visiter' une maison close chaque fois qu'il débarque sur une île. En effet tous les hommes, qu'ils soient dans la marine ou bien pirates, ont bien besoin des attentions de ces dames une fois à terre. Il faut dire que les longs séjours en mers mettent leur libido à rude épreuve car tous sont sous le coup d'une abstinence forcée une fois sur les navires.

Sanji a pour meilleur ami sa main droite lorsqu'il est à bord. L'idée que ses précieuses mains puissent lui servirent pour son plaisir personnel le dégoûte mais il n'a pas d'autres choix. Comment pourrait-il résister alors qu'il a les courbes de rêves de Robin et de Nami sous les yeux tous les jours ? Et puis c'est homme dans le fleur de l'âge bon sang !

Sanji sait que assez souvent dans un équipage, un (ou plusieurs) de ses membres propose tacitement ses 'services' à ses compagnons. Ceux que l'idée d'être touché intimement par un autre homme ne révulse pas vont alors parfois rendre visite à cette personne. Faîtes leur confiance pour trouver des plages horaires entre leurs quarts respectifs, quitte à grignoter sur leurs temps de sommeil. Tout cela n'est qu'un moyen pour ces hommes coincés en mer de se libérer de leur désir lorsqu'il devient trop pesant.

Jamais Sanji n'aurait cru qu'une telle chose puisse arriver chez les Chapeau de paille (Surtout vu à quel point l'équipage était réduit malgré ses agrandissements successifs). Et pourtant cela a été le cas un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

…FLASHBACK

...

Sanji entra dans la salle de bain du quartier des hommes du _Thousand Sunny_ et se déshabilla afin de prendre sa douche. Il soupira.

Le navire avait gagné une petite île plus tôt dans l'après-midi et était ancré dans une crique afin d'être relativement à l'abri des caprices météorologiques de Grande line.

En faisant ses courses pour remplir les cales du bateau, notamment en viande et boisson, le cuisinier avait croisé des femmes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Malheureusement il avait été accompagné de Chopper pour porter les vivres et n'avait pu s'éclipser afin d'aller trouver de la compagnie féminine pour combler ses désirs. Sanji était donc remonté à bord très frustré car il n'avait pensé qu'aux femmes dès l'instant où l'île avait été en vue le matin même.

Sanji préférait ne pas découcher du _Sunny_ au cas où l'équipage devait mettre les voiles précipitamment pour quelques obscures raisons. Il avait encore le dîner à préparer et ne pourrait donc pas ressortir ce soir là, ce qui signifiait surtout qu'il n'aurait rien pour combler ses désirs cette nuit encore.

Le cuisinier porta son regard sur sa virilité négligée pendant de trop nombreux jours. Battu pas ses propres pulsions, il laissa les doigts pâles d'une de ses mains glisser le long de son ventre jusqu'à son membre qu'un afflux sanguin durcissait lentement. Il visualisa aisément une femme et en détailla l'anatomie : les lèvres, la poitrine, le creux des reins… Presque avec hésitation, il saisit sa virilité qu'il commença à caresser. Un soupir d'aise passa ses lèvres juste avant qu'il n'entende un bruit. Immédiatement il tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à face avec un visage mortifié : celui de Zoro.

Le silence gêné entre les deux hommes fut brisé par la voix de Chopper qui appela non loin de là :

-« Zoro, Zoro ? »

D'un mouvement rapide, le bretteur entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière lui pendant que Sanji se demandait comment il avait pu être assez distrait (et stupide) pour oublier de la fermer à clef …

Le cuisinier ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de toute sa vie. Il ne se risqua même pas à lancer un regard vers Zoro. Comme ses longues jambes menaçaient de le lâcher à tout instant, Sanji se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit. Il lui fallait se calmer et réfléchir posément à la situation.

Et elle n'était pas brillante sa situation : Zoro venait de le voir dans un moment très…intime et personnel. Heureusement que ce dernier avait eu assez de présence d'esprit pour empêcher Chopper d'assister également au spectacle.

L'ambiance entre les deux hommes dans la salle d'eau était tendue. Sanji s'attendait à des moqueries de la part du garçon aux cheveux verts. Pourtant rien ne venait… Alors lentement Sanji leva son œil visible vers Zoro.

L'épéiste le regarda intensément avant de fermer les yeux et de murmurer :

-« Peut-être est-ce l'occasion… »

-« L'occasion de quoi, Marimo ? » fit immédiatement Sanji sur la défensive. Le cuisinier aurait aimé se lever pour pouvoir aller se rhabiller mais il sentait que ses jambes refuseraient de soutenir son poids s'il tentait de le faire. Comment pouvait-il être choqué au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger ?!

-« Calme toi Love-cook, je veux simplement te parler de quelque chose. Et écoute moi bien car je ne le répéterais pas deux fois »

Zoro prit une grande inspiration

« Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que naviguer comporte des contraintes aussi à ce niveau _là_ » commença-t-il en désignant l'entrejambe de Sanji qui se mit à rougir malgré lui « Lorsque j'étais en compagnie de Johnny et Yosaku et que nous restions trop longtemps en mer, il nous arrivait parfois de… nous faire une faveur ».

-« Qu-Quelle faveur ? » demanda Sanji pas vraiment sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

-« Je suis aussi un homme et je sais que quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui s'occupe de '_ça_', la frustration accumulée s'efface. Ce qui n'est pas forcement le cas quand on le fait soi-même »

Devant les yeux exorbités et silence choqué de Sanji, Zoro continua :

« Mais je ne suis pas une femme et je n'ai que deux choses à t'offrir pour t'aider : mes mains et ma bouche »

Le blond manqua de s'étrangler. Le bretteur n'était quand même pas en train de sous-entendre ce qu'il pensait… ?! Il savait que Zoro n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot ou à prendre des gants, mais quand même !!

Sanji avait beau retourner les phrases dans tous les sens, le résultat restait le même. Il dû se rendre à l'évidence : Zoro sous-entendait bien ce qu'il pensait. Jamais il n'aurait cru que monsieur marimo lui proposerait de…de…

En gros, Zoro était en train de lui dire qu'il serait sans doute plus satisfait s'il le laissait faire à sa place. A cette idée la virilité de Sanji, qui s'était calmé dès l'irruption de Zoro dans la salle de bain, se réveilla de nouveau.

La scène sembla surréaliste au blond pour trois principales raisons :

-1) Il était nu devant celui avec qui il se disputait sans cesse pour un oui ou pour un non

-2) il venait d'entendre ce dernier lui faire une proposition…indécente.

-3) Vu qu'il ne montrait aucun intérêt particulier pour la gente féminine, Sanji n'avait jamais imaginé une seule seconde que Zoro connaissait quoi que ce soit en matière de sexualité.

.

Le cuisinier vit le bretteur s'approcher de lui, ses bottes martelant le sol en bois.

-« Un pas de plus et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, tête d'algue ! » lui siffla-t-il menaçant.

Zoro s'arrêta et un long silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes alors que leurs regards se défiaient. Puis, l'épéiste soupira :

-« De toute façon je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu comprennes. C'est pour ça que je ne t'en avais pas parlé avant. Laisse tomber et oublies ça »

Sur ces mots, l'homme aux cheveux verts tourna les talons pour prendre la direction de la porte.

-« Fait chier » jura Sanji entre ses dents. Il devait avouer que les arguments de Zoro étaient finalement assez convaincants. Il savait bien que c'était toujours mieux lorsque ce n'était pas lui qui se chargeait de son plaisir. Ses hormones lui firent ravaler sa fierté :

-« Je suppose que ce n'est pas gratuit…Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange, marimo ? » murmura-t-il juste assez fort pour que le bretteur l'entende.

Zoro se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur aux sourcils enroulés.

Le blond se sentit tellement honteux qu'il ne pu soutenir le regard de son nakama et profita de ses longues mèches blondes pour cacher ce qu'il pouvait de son visage.

Zoro sembla réfléchir avant de répondre lentement :

-« Hum…je pense que si tu me donnes une bonne bouteille d'alcool ça ira ».

Sanji soupira de soulagement, chose qui n'échappa pas à Zoro qui dit d'un ton amusé :

-« Tu as cru que je te demanderais de me faire la même chose ? Rassures-toi ce n'est pas le cas. Mais bien sûr si tu veux me rendre la pareille y'a pas de problème » termina-t-il avec un large sourire.

-« Sûrement pas ! Jamais ! Te fournir en alcool ira très bien ! »

-« J'en conclu que nous venons de passer un marché » lança Zoro en s'approchant du cuisiner.

Sanji n'eut ni la force de démentir ni celle de confirmer. Il savait que son silence acquiescerait pour lui (ce qui était bien plus facile). Zoro s'accroupit devant le cuisinier qui était toujours assit. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant que l'épéiste ne chuchote à l'oreille du blond d'une voix suave :

-« Ferme les yeux et imagine tout ce que tu veux ».

Sanji réfléchit : Il avait confié sa vie plus d'une fois à Zoro. Il pouvait lui faire confiance malgré leur incessantes disputes, c'était un de ses nakama après tout. Une certaine scène à Thriller Bark revint en tête à Sanji : si Zoro l'avait laissé prendre sa place face à Kuma, les Chapeau de paille auraient sûrement dû se trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour préparer leurs repas...

Lentement, le cuisinier ferma ses paupières et instinctivement tous ses autres sens se mirent en alerte pour compenser la perte de vision.

Le contact d'une main qui n'était pas la sienne sur son ventre nu le fit sursauter. La main calleuse et tiède descendit jusqu'au bas ventre tout en caressant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

La tête de Sanji lui hurlait qu'il ne fallait pas laisser le bretteur le toucher ainsi, que ce n'était pas correct, mais son corps réclamait cette attention avec tant de ferveur qu'il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Il se laissa donc faire.

La respiration de Sanji s'accéléra sensiblement lorsque les doigts caressèrent ses parties intimes. La main étrangère et pourtant familière emprisonna gentiment la base de son membre à présent gonflé de désir. Le blond ne pensait pas que Zoro pouvait faire preuve d'autant de délicatesse avec des mains pareilles : elles étaient mal entretenues, sans finesse et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus brutes.

Pourtant il avait remarqué avec quel soin et quelle douceur elles s'occupaient des katana (particulièrement de Wâdo Ichimonji). Sanji eu soudain l'impression que sa virilité était devenue l'une des précieuses lames de l'épéiste...

Il devait reconnaître que ces mains, aussi grossières fussent-elles, savaient contrôler leurs forces avec une précision chirurgicale. Les pressions qu'elles exerçaient était délicieusement bien dosées.

Le cuisiner manqua d'ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de Zoro sur sa pilosité pubienne. Une langue vient lécher sa verge et de longs frissons parcoururent Sanji qui perdait lentement pied. Le corps du cuisinier s'arqua lorsque Zoro prit le membre dressé entre ses lèvres. Sanji réprima un gémissement. Toutes ses pensées désertèrent une à une son cerveau, emportées par les vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient en lui.

Bientôt il ne resta plus que cette langue et l'intérieur cette bouche merveilleusement chaude travaillant sur lui. Sanji n'entendait plus que le son de sa respiration saccadée et les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Heureusement que la main à la base de sa virilité le maintenait immobile car son bassin ne demandait qu'à faire des mouvements pour s'enfoncer plus loin dans la cavité chaude et humide, chose qui aurait sans doute gêné Zoro.

Bon sang, Marimo était expérimenté…et doué avec ça en plus, pensa le blond

Une des mains fines de Sanji trouva la chevelure de Zoro et la caressa. C'était sa manière de signifier au jeune homme qu'il appréciait le 'traitement' car jamais le cuisinier ne lui aurait avoué avec des mots. Plutôt mourir.

Avec un grognement qu'il ne pu réprimer, le blond se libéra enfin.

.

Encore groggy, Sanji ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur et vit que Zoro s'était levé. Le surnommé 'love cook' regarda son compagnon enlever son haut blanc pour révéler un torse musclé, bronzé et ornée d'une longue cicatrice. l'épéiste frotta un coin du vêtement avec l'eau chaude qu'il fit couler du lavabo. Apparemment, Zoro avait sali son T-shirt avec la semence de son nakama. Sanji aurait voulut s'excuser mais ne le fit pas ; C'était de Zoro dont il était question après tout…Personne ne l'avait jamais vu s'excuser pour quoi que ce soit auprès du bretteur et ça n'allait sûrement pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Brisant le silence qui s'était installé, le cuisinier demanda simplement :

-« Pourquoi ? » La question était vague mais il savait que Zoro la comprendrait.

-« Je croyais te l'avoir dit : je suis aussi un homme donc je comprends tes désirs. Ne te méprends pas: je préfère les femmes aux hommes. Cette –faveur- est une chose que je fais pour que mes nakama se sentent bien car être dans en corps parfaitement équilibré est important. C'est aussi simple que cela ».

-« Tu veux dire que tu fais cela aussi… aux autres ? » fit Sanji horrifié en imaginant Zoro toucher ainsi la forme humaine de Chopper ou Franky.

-« Seulement à Luffy » répondit le jeune homme avant de commenter en souriant « D'ailleurs celui-là est tout sauf pudique. Et j'ai un mal fou à le faire rester silencieux ».

Sanji se surprit à littéralement pouffer de rire. Cela ressemblait tellement à son capitaine qu'il eu presque pitié de Zoro qui devait apparemment faire des efforts désespérés pour que Luffy n'alerte pas tous les autres à bord de ses activités.

Sanji entra dans la douche qu'il se dépêcha de prendre. Il était de bonne humeur maintenant…dire qu'il devait cela à cette tête de marimo…

Lorsqu'il en sortit avec une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille, le blond trouva Zoro adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés derrière la tête et les yeux fermés.

Quand quelques minutes plus tard Sanji noua sa cravate, terminant ainsi de s'habiller, le bretteur lui lança :

-« Bon, maintenant si tu veux bien sortir je venais prendre ma douche à la base ».

Sanji quitta la salle de bain et entendit Zoro fermer la porte à clef derrière lui, chose que lui-même avait stupidement(?) oublié de faire un peu plus tôt.

Le blond déboucha rapidement sur le pont recouvert de gazon et alluma une cigarette.

…FIN FLASHBACK

...

Dans la cuisine Sanji s'attèle à la préparation du dîner. Laissant l'habitude faire les gestes nécessaires, son esprit se met à vagabonder.

Il ne réalise seulement maintenant ce qui s'est passé. Comment a-t-il pu céder si facilement aux avances d'un homme, qui plus est celles de Zoro ?! C'est impensable et pourtant c'est bel et bien arrivé.

-« Sannnnjiii » se plait soudain Luffy dans les oreilles du blond « J'ai faim »

Le jeune homme élastique tourne en rond dans la cuisine et tente de piquer de la nourriture ça et là. Heureusement le cuisinier parvient à l'en empêcher en claquant les mains voleuses d'un geste sec.

Sanji a un peu de mal à regarder son capitaine dans les yeux en sachant que lui aussi a bénéficié des –faveurs- de Zoro... Le blond se résonne : Luffy est un homme et l'abstinence forcée auquel il est soumis une fois en mer doit parfois lui peser autant qu'a lui-même.

-« C'est bientôt prêt, va prévenir tout le monde » dit finalement le cuisinier au capitaine.

-« Super !! » lance le garçon au chapeau de paille qui se met littéralement à bondir à la recherche de ses nakama.

Sanji soupir. Au moins quand c'est Luffy qui annonce le dîner, il ne l'a dans les pattes.

Rapidement, les membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille arrivent dans la cuisine du _Sunny_. Lorsque Zoro entre à son tour dans la pièce, Sanji se sent nerveux mais comme l'épéiste agit tout à fait normalement, le blond se relaxe.

Le dîner se déroule comme d'habitude. Comprenez par là que Zoro crie après luffy qui tente de lui subtiliser peu discrètement sa nourriture, qu'Ussop raconte une de ses aventures bidon à Chopper et Brook, que Nami et Robin discutent tranquillement, et enfin que Sanji demande à Franky s'il peut réaménager selon ses goûts certaines choses dans la cuisine.

A présent repu, l'équipage se disperse un peu partout sur le navire. Sauf Zoro qui reste à table.

-« Un problème Marimo ?» lance Sanji en remontant les manches de sa chemise pour faire la vaisselle.

-« Non, je veux juste savoir quelle bouteille tu vas me donner »

Sanji se fige un instant avant de se retourner vers l'homme aux cheveux verts. Ce dernier qui arbore un petit sourire en coin.

-« Tu verras bien espèce d'alcoolique, maintenant dégage ! » lance l'homme aux sourcils enroulés d'un ton irrité. Zoro n'insiste pas et sort.

Seul dans la cuisine, le blond se demande quel est le 'marché' entre Zoro et Luffy. En effet d'après ce qu'il avait compris, il y a déjà eu plus d'une 'rencontre' entre le capitaine et son second. Sanji soupire une nouvelle fois : comme jamais il ne leur demandera, la question risque de le tarauder un moment avant que sa curiosité n'abandonne le sujet.

A peine met-il cette question de côté de d'autres la remplace : Zoro accepterait-il de lui faire une autre faveur lorsqu'il se sentirait frustré trop longtemps? Et comment Marimo lui même supportait-il l'abstinence?

...

Zoro entre dans sa chambre où il est accueillit par une odeur familière : celle du métal. Il peut également sentir les effluves des produits d'entretien qu'il utilise pour ses katana lui chatouiller les narines. L'un des nombreux avantages du Sunny est que le navire est assez grand pour permettre à chacun de bénéficier de sa propre pièce.

Zoro pose délicatement ses trois sabres sur le sol et s'avance en baillant vers son lit. Cependant lorsqu'il souhaite s'allonger il trouve une invité sur ses draps : une bouteille de rhum ambré. Un sourire étire les lèvres du jeune homme : Sanji est passé par là.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

note: Je me suis forcée pour ne pas mettre Mugiwara à la place de Chapeau de paille. Par contre bien que je lise les One piece en plus de regarder l'anime, c'est toujours 'Ussop' qui me vient en tête en non 'Pipo' quand je parle de 'long-nez'. Idem avec Sanji/Sandy. Je comprends tout à fait que les traducteur aient changé 'Ussop' en 'Pipo' mais pourquoi 'Sanji' en 'Sandy' ?

Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues :p


End file.
